THG Discovers Fanfiction
by Everlark4ever
Summary: This is what happens when The Hunger games characters discover Fanfiction. Read their stories and reviews to see what they have to say. Rated T because of language and a perverted Finnick, but hey, what do you expect? **DISCLAIMER** I don't own THG; the wonderful Suzanne Collins does. c: ILYA! XXXX
1. Chapter 1

****Hey readers! I had this idea, so I thought I'd try it out. Mmkay, so this is a fanfic about THG characters who now use fanfiction. Here is the Key Signature for the usernames and characters that go along with them: **

**~Disclaimer~ I DON'T OWN THG; SUZANNE COLLINS DOES! **

**RockieT= Thresh **

**Music4lyfe= Rue **

**SnareKing= Gale **

**Loverboy12=Peeta**

**GirlonFire=Katniss **

**EverlarkYAY=Delly **

**UnderTheSee=Madge**

**Slayer2=Cato**

**KnifeGirl=Clove **

**SPARKLEZZ=Glimmer **

**Twirl4me=Cinna **

**Marvelous1=Marvel **

**PrimmyRose= Prim **

**LittleHawthorne=Rory **

**JoJo7= Johanna **

**BloodyRose= Pres. Snow **

**SugarCube?=Finnick **

**SeaLyfe= Annie **

**Okay those are the usernames and such. It all begins in le next chapter, so yay!****


	2. Chapter 2

**** Here is the first real chapter by Clove. I hope you all like it! FORMAT: about the story, the story, reviews. :)** **

**Tittle: **She Loves Her Knives

**Author: **KnifeGirl

**Genre: **Romance; Tradgedy

**Rating: **K+

Once, there was Clove. She was very young and wanted some knives for her birthday. She was granted her gift of knives and practiced for hours a day until she was able do anything and everything lethally invovling knives in her sleep. One day met a guy named Cato who appreciated her skills. She had her knives and he had his swords. It wasn't long before they became a couple. Both loved to kill and watch blood trickle down their weapons. The two would laugh maniacally above their victim who at their feet would scream and beg for mercy. Blood and hurt gave them happiness. They intimidated everyone and seemed to always get what they wanted. Their plan was to rule the world and overcome the Capitol. **(Muahahahahahaha!) **They could kill anyone who stood in their way. That is until; the evil Thresh had cursed Clove. She now forever has a fear of rocks. Cato also has a fear. The evil Seneca Crane had made his fear of dogs become what it is today. The once fearless killers now have fears. It's a tragic thing that has stopped them from dictating. Yet, it has brought them closer together.

The End.

**Slayer2: I luv yew my killer clover ;) **

**SPARKLEZZ: Eww! Dis make meh wanna trow up! Cato I luv uuuuuuuuuuuuu **

**KnifeGirl: Shut up Glimmer! *cough cough* Dumbass *cough cough* and I luv yew 2 Catokinz :* **

**GirlonFire: Why is this rated K+?! I hope Prim doesn't see this.. **

**RockieT: You're welcome. ;p **

**Loverboy12: It's alright Katniss, don't worry. I love yeww :) Oh, and thanks Thresh! _I_ sure wouldnt want Cato and Clove to be ruling all of Panem. **

**BloodyRose: What's this about overcoming the Capitol? **

**Everyone: …. **

****XXXX Review or PM me some ideas for future chapters! Did you like it? Please tell me. I want to know because if you don't I will delete it and not waste my time. Thankee, bye! XXXX****


	3. Chapter 3

****Hey, I hoped you all enjoyed the last chapter! I got a few ideas for this chapter from CelticGames4 so, thank you! This chapter is by Peeta, so it's a sappy poem. Since they are teens in this fanfic, they are not married YET. From now on, all o' le chapters shall be rated T just because. However, Clove's will remain K+ because she is twisted like that. ** **

**Title: **I love Katniss Everdeen )

**Author:** Loverboy12

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** T

Katniss, Katniss, the love of my life,

With long braided hair and stormy gray eyes,

One day, I will be your husband and you will be my wife,

We can overcome all of the troubles and lies,

And when she asks with her soft, sweet voice "Stay with me?",

"Always." is forever my reply.

**GirlonFire: Awwww, Peeta! 3 **

**SnareKing: Oh, please, my dead squirrels are more romantic than you. *rolls eyes* **

**Music4lyfe: Gale, leave them alone! They are so cute together :) **

**EverlarkYAY: STFU GALE! Go Peeta :) **

**Loverboy12: Katniss, you love me. Real or not real? **

**SnareKing: NOT REAL! NOT RE.. **

**GirlonFire: Real. :* **

**SnareKing: ….. **

**Everyone: Ooh, burn! **

**** This was so much fun to write, so I hope it was fun to read! If you have any ideas or want any other characters in it, review or PM me! Thankee :) XXXX****


	4. Chapter 4

****This chapter is from Gale so enjoy! Muhahahahahahahah no. Yesh, yesh, I am well aware of my weirdness. Anyways, here is le chapter ;) ** **

**Title: **Dead. Squirrels.Catnip.

**Author: **SnareKing

**Genre: **Friendship; Romance

**Rating: **T

I love two things in this world. I love dead squirrels; I love Catnip. DEAD SQIRRELS. CATNIP. Dead squirrels and Catnip are my favorite things. Everybody loves my dead squirrels. I can kill the squirrels with my amazing snares or my bow. Catnip and I hunt for squirrels together. In the woods. Alone. Jealous loverboy? You should be! I like to sell my dead squirrels; I like to eat my dead squirrels. I love my dead squirrels. Oh, and I love Catnip. We are BFFLS Catnip and I love you, so you need to ditch loverboy and love me! Dead squirrels, Catnip, Dead squirrels, and Catnip are the two things I love.

The End.

**SnareKing: I love my dead squirrels. Catnip, I love you! **

**GirlonFire: Hell no! Gale, don't even call me "Catnip" anymore. I don't love you. I love Peeta! **

**Loverboy12: Yeah, Katniss is mine. Jealous hunterboy? You should be! :P **

**JoJo7: Bitch please. Gale just STFU; "Catnip" doesn't love you, so why don't you just go marry your damn squirrels? **

**SnareKing: But, Catn.. **

**GirlonFire: DON'T CALL ME THAT! **

**LittleHawthrone: C'mon bro, I think Katniss has had enough of your shit. Anyways, it would be kinda awk with me dating Prim and all if you were with Katniss.. **

**GirlonFire: WHAT?! You.. Prim.. together..wha?! **

**Slayer2: Ooh.. shit just got real.**

**PrimmyRose: Katniss, wait I can explain! I was going to tell you and everyone else thought Rory and I were cute bu.. **

**GirlonFire: Wait…. YOU ALL KNEW ABOT THIS BUT DIDN'T TELL ME?! **

**Everyone: …. **

****XXXX Haha, I liked this one A LOT. I hope you did too. I really want to know what you guys think and I need ideas for future chapters, so PM or Review maybe? I'd appreciate it, Thankee! XXXX****


	5. Chapter 5

****Hey, thank you for reviewing and PMing me! I received a few ideas and plan on writing all of them, so here is one. The awesome user that gave me the idea for this story is: storyfrikk. THANKS!** **

**Title: **Katniss, I Can Explain

**Author:** PrimmyRose

**Genre: **Family; Romance

**Rating:** T

Katniss, please let me explain. Rory and I started dating and we're really happy together. We were just going to wait to tell you when you and Gale weren't so…. awkward anymore. Look, I didn't mean for it to happen this way. I love you sissy! I promise we were going to tell you, I promise. Rory has been very sweet and I know he won't hurt me so, Katniss, don't worry about me and cast your attention to your _lover_, Peeta. ;) I hope you understand! I LOVE YOU!

**PrimmyRose: I love you Katniss! Will you forgive us? Pretty please? **

**GirlonFire: Well, I guess so, just don't pull anything. And no funny business! **

**LittleHawthorne: See babe, I told you she'd be okay with us. ;) **

**GirlonFire: BABE, BABE?! Nobody is calling anybody 'babe'. You hear me? YOU HEAR M.. **

**SugarCube?: Katniss, please, calm your tits. ;P**

**GirlonFire: Urgh Finnick, you damn pervert! Stay out of this. **

**Loverboy12: Yeah, Finnick, don't say things like that! Only I can say that kind of stuff to Kat. ;* **

**LittleHawthorne: Haha silly Katniss, you cannot control me, I can call **_**my girlfriend**_** 'babe' if I really want to! :p She likes when I call her my **_**babe**_**, don't you Prim? **

**GirlonFire: DAMN IT RORY, I SWEAR, I YOU DON'T STFU RIGHT NOW I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU! **

**LittleHawthorne: *gulp* **

**Everyone: …. **

****Yay, another fun chapter! TGIF by the way, I needed some time to write. Whew, anyways, keep the ideas (reviews and PMs) coming! Thankee bye XXXX****


	6. Chapter 6

****Hey! I have not updated in like foreva so.. I was thinkin.. I'd write you a chapter; your welcome! Just in case you were wondering, I've just been so busy with after school activities, homework, friends, and projects that I barely have any time to write. So, consider this a treat hehe. ;)****

**Title: **I Am the Winner

**Author: **Slayer2

**Genre: **Parody, Adventure

**Rating: **T

I stood atop the cornucopia with the taste of iron, no blood, in my mouth. Soon it will become the bitter- sweet taste of victory. Catnuss and Peter are across from me trembling with fear and begging for me not to kill them.

"Oh, okay then." I say, my voice too nice.

They realize I'm not being serious and slowly back away from me trying to form a plan. I don't even give them the chance. In the blink of an eye, I shove them off with such force that could spin the "The Price Is Right Wheel" about a billion times. Both fall to the ground with a bone-shattering force and release a blood-curling scream in which I relish in. Soon enough, the mutts come and attack their helpless selves viciously. *BOOM* there's Catnuss' cannon. I hear Peter whimper and almost feel sorry for a moment but shake it off and laugh instead. *BOOM* is the sound of Peter's cannon. It's over, all of it. I won. I am the victor of the 74th Hunger Games. They can't touch me now, so I proudly put up my middle finger for the Capitol and Snow. Ha. President Snow. Take that you son of a bitch. Ha.

The End.

_**BloodyRose: Hey, why dafaq aren't you dead? **_

_**Slayer2: Because I'm invincible. Bitch. **_

_**KnifeGirl: Aww Catokinz, I love it! I like the part where you push them and they start to die..hehe **_

_**Loverboy12: Hey! It's KATNISS and PEETA, not Catnuss and Peter you dumbass. **_

_**GirlonFire: Wow, thanks a lot Clove, love you too. *major sarcasm* **_

_**SPARKLEZZ: YAY Catoe I wuv yew saw much! U r liike so smart heheh ;) **_

_**FearDaBeard: Well, you might be invincible, but I have a beard. What. **_

_**Slayer2: Bitch please; I grew myself a freaking awesome beard (better than yours). Suck it. **_

_**FearDaBeard: Hmm.. let me just create a mutation to take that beard right off..(and another for you to be scared as hell of) **_

_**Everybody: AWWWW SHIT. **_

****** Hope ya liked it! Keep PMing ideas because I am picking the really cool ones. (even though all of your ideas are awesome) Thank you to everyone. I love you all. We fanfiction people are cool no matter what others think! ;P Bahahhaaha yup, I'm weird, but I can embrace it. Thankee, bye! XXXX******


	7. Chapter 7

** **IMMMMM BAAAAACK! I'm positive you missed me. ;) Hehe just kidding! Okay I have a question for you before you read this: Do any of you have an instagram? If so PM or review because I want to know how many of you out there do okay? Okay, thanks!****

**Title: **Caaaaatoe

**Author: **SPARKLEZZ

**Genre: **Romance

**Rating: **T

I is saw prittay and Catoe be sexay and ik dat we shud bee togeffer forevah like yah! He knoz I be hawt and he luvs meh soooooooo much. He is wif Ca-love onlay bc she is supah uglay and feelz aul bad 4 her. He so sa-weet! Catoe ik u is bein so niiiiice butt I luv yew and u luv meh so leaf her like now like yeah. Bby we so perf togeffer. I is prittay and smarf with brainz and stuf like yah. So yah! YAH YAH YAH YAH YAH dump dat uglay biatch Ca-love 4 muah! ( datz rite I can speek Fr-ench) XOXOXOXOXO

Da Enddddd!

_**KnifeGirl: What the hell you dumbass bitch?! I bet that when u were a child, ur parents dropped u, fed u with stupid juice and sucked out ur brain with a fucking vacuum! **_

_**GirlonFire: I never thought I would say this, but I actually side with Clove! XD Srry glimmer, but Peeta and I ship Clato so…. **_

_**EverlarkYAY: And I ship Peeniss! **_

_**Loverboy12: I swear, Delly, when Kat found out about shipping and realized our ship name, she was horrified! But I have to admit, its kinda funny cx **_

_**SnareKing: Hey, watch it Mellark! Don't call her any nicknames she doesn't like that! **_

_**GirlonFire: Correction, I don't like it when YOU call me nicknames, Gale. **_

_**Slayer2: Well I am a sexy beast *smirks*, but still, wtf Glim? **_

_**KnifeGirl: GLIM?! **_

_**Everyone: *slowly backs away from computers* **_

******Hey guys! I know I haven't posted in let's see….FOREVER, but I'm back now. :) I'm srry if you can't really read what Glimmer wrote but remember, she's gonna be portrayed as the blonde dumbass of the group so, what do you expect? Keep the Review and PMs for more chapters filled with your ideas coming! ILYA XXXX******


End file.
